The Real Man
by iamselena
Summary: Indiana Jones isn't the perfect man. But he is the real man. What's the difference? Read and find out. Happy Valentine's Day!


**AN:** As part of my big Valentine's Day Update, I just couldn't help myself but create an oneshot for Indiana and Marion. And this list came from a magazine clipping of a friend of mine, and these two couple immediately zapped into my mind. Who would argue with inspiration? Not me.

Cheers to the mushiness and inspiration Valentine's Day brings, and to Indy and Marion, too!

As always, I don't own Indiana Jones. Praise George Lucas and Steven Spielberg!

-

-

-

_**The Real Man**_

-

-

-

Indiana Jones isn't the perfect man.

I know, right? You may believe he's absolutely flawless, but let's face it, girls. He isn't. Throughout the four movies, we know Indiana has made some mistakes. Huge! But, hey, we're still in love with him, right?

Indiana Jones isn't the perfect man.

But he is considered as a real man. And there's a difference.

These are the things a real man does for the woman he loves…

…and believe it or not, Indy does it all!

**1. Call her the next day.**

_Ring, ring._

"Hello?"

"Hey, Marion. How are you doing?"

A pause.

"Do you really want to know?" her voice came through the other line flatly.

Indy debated. Should he? "…well, yeah. I guess," he replied slowly, wondering whether something drastic was going to happen.

She did not disappoint. "After having my bar burned to the ground, you'd think I'm fine? After nearly getting burned by an iron poker, you'd think I'd be great? Or maybe chased down by men through the market! Then get kidnapped and almost harassed by some French dude! Then get thrown with you in a pit full of snakes! Oh, yeah, Indy," she said, her voice laced with heavy sarcasm, "I'm fine! Absolutely, positively fine!"

A pause.

Her voice softened. "Thanks for calling."

_Click._

"Marion? MARION!"

**2. Always laugh at her jokes.**

"You are the funniest person I ever met," Indy told Marion dryly.

The brunette arched one eyebrow elegantly. Lord knows how she does it in a dirty suit and still looks sexy. "Really? Even if all the jokes I ever told are made at your expense to make you look like an idiot, since your ego needed some deflating on my part?" she said without the need for taking a breath.

Indy laughed. "See? You. Are. So. Hilarious."

Marion grimaced. Self-confident bastard, she though fondly.

**3. Tell her (truthfully) that you can't wait to see her again.**

Indy kissed her hard and passionately.

"What was that for?" Marion asked raggedly, as Indy distanced herself a bit.

"I want you to think of me while I'm away," he replied hoarsely, tucking a strand of her hair behind an ear. "God, I can't wait to see you again, Marion."

And he kissed her again.

**4. Offer her a backrub, without asking for one in return.**

"That feels so good," Marion said with a groan, as Indy worked the kinks from her neck. "Don't ever stop, m'kay?"

Indy smiled, continuing with his work. Her skin felt smooth beneath his hands. God. This was heaven.

After a few minutes of silence, Marion asked in a drowsy voice, "Would you like one, too?"

Indy shook his head. "No," he responded, kissing her swiftly on the neck. "You just relax."

**5. Call her just to say you were thinking of her.**

"Okay, why did you call?" Marion asked guardedly, after hearing Indy's voice over the phone.

Indy was flabbergasted. "Would you believe me if I told you I simply want to tell you that I'm thinking of you?"

"No," she answered dismissively.

"Why the hell not?" Indy barked.

"Because you're Indy, that's why. Now, are we going to the Sahara to search some treasure or something?"

"Of course not—"

"Are we going to search for the Atlantis then?"

"No!"

"Are we going find some old jewelry or something?"

"I wish we were, but no."

"Then why did you call?" Marion demanded impatiently.

"Because I wanted to tell you I missed you and that I was thinking of you!"

"Yeah, right."

_Click._

"Hello? Marion? MARION!"

**6.** **Bring her a teddy bear and chicken soup when she's sick.**

"Here." Indy plopped a gigantic bear on her bed beside her, while carefully placing the bowl of soup on her dresser.

Marion blew her nose on a handkerchief in an un-ladylike fashion. "Thanks," she said hoarsely, coughing a few times. She smiled. She was glad he was here. And he brought gifts. "It's good of you to stop by, Indy."

He peered at her.

"What?" she asked consciously.

"You look like hell," he stated bluntly, with absolutely no tact.

Silence.

"Get out."

Indy frowned at her red face. "But I just got here," he protested.

"Get. Out!"

_SLAM!_

"Stupid, idiotic boys," he heard her mutter angrily.

He sighed and scratched his head. "What did I do?" he asked helplessly.

**7. Write a poem.**

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue._

_Sugar is sweet…_

_And so are YOU!_

Marion chuckled as she read the paper on her bed. Indy, she thought fondly. How childish. She woke up to find a piece of paper under her pillow.

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_

_My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_

_For the ends of Being and ideal Grace._

_I love thee to the level of everyday's_

_Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light._

_I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;_

_I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise._

_I love thee with a passion put to use_

_In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith._

_I love thee with a love I seemed to lose_

_With my lost saints,—_

_I love thee with the breath,_

_Smiles, tears, of all my life!—_

_and, if God choose,_

_I shall but love thee better after death._

_I love you, Marion._

_Indy._

_PS. The poem says that maybe if my luck ran out and I got shot by some Nazi that I would've wanted to kill, I'll love you better after death. Isn't that sweet? But the thing is, I think I'll be so angry in heaven because I didn't kill that Nazi who succeeded in doing so with me. But if I do kill that Nazi, then I won't be able to go up in heaven. So… where does that leave me? Love you._

Marion fell off her bed. How… stupid. Yet so Indy, she reflected with a smile.

**8. Slow dance with her (not only on the dance floor).**

"Ouch! You stepped on my foot!"

"Sorry!"

"Indy, I—ouch! That hurt!"

"Sorry! It's not as if I'm doing it on purpose."

"Why did you want to dance when you couldn't do so without chopping my toes off in the first place?"

"How should I know I couldn't dance?"

"You—ouch! Stop it!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"You stepped on my foot!"

"Did not!"

"Did, too!

Silence, only the music floating in the air.

"See? I can dance."

"You're stepping on my foot, Indy."

"Then why aren't you complaining?"

"That's because my foot's gone numb."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay."

**9. Bring her flowers for no reason.**

Marion breathed in the scent of roses. "What did you do wrong?" she asked, eyeing Indy warily.

He frowned. "Wrong?" he repeated. "I didn't do anything."

She jiggled the gorgeous bouquet of flowers. "Why did you bring me flowers then?"

"Because."

"Because, huh?"

"Yup." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Just because," he said breathily against her lips.

**10. Send her a handwritten letter just to say hello.**

Marion took an envelope from the pile on the table, and quickly opened it. It was from Indy, she thought gleefully.

_Dear Marion,_

_Hey! Just arrived at my Dad's house and found him gone on another search for the Holy Grail As if that'll happen. Nothing much has happened yet. No one's after me, or cursing and yelling at me. Life's peaceful… so far._

_But I can't wait to see you soon! I'll be back after two days._

_Love you._

**11. Kiss her in the middle of a sentence.**

"I can't believe you!" Marion raved on, acting like the mother she is. She glared at her husband, who was hanging his head guiltily. "Why, Indy? You know Mutt isn't legal yet! You could've waited another month before he turns eighteen, but noooooo—" She glared daggers at him. "You have to let him have a bottle of beer, but you didn't know that he gets easily drunk!"

Indy winced. "I'm sorry, Marion—" he tried to say.

"Sorry! Sorry isn't going to cut it, Indy!" Marion yelled, placing her hands on her hips.

Indy rolled his eyes. Oh, what the heck?

"—you should know that your son—MMPH!" Marion's eyes widened as Indy pulled her in his arms and kissed her.

Soon, all traces of thought were banished in her head.

"You're still not forgiven, you know," she said raggedly as Indy lifted his mouth from hers.

Indy smiled. "I know."

And kissed her again.

**12. Take her for a walk and stay to look up at the stars.**

The perfect night, Indy thought, holding Marion's hands firmly in his.

They had just finished dinner, and decided to take a walk at the park. After a few hours, Indy took her at the back of the house and climbed the roof. He laid a blanket on the tiled roof, stacked some pillows, and laid himself beside Marion. She snuggled against him and he breathed in her scent as they watched the twinkling lights dot themselves against the darkness of the night.

A perfect night.

**13. Tell her something about yourself that nobody knows.**

One day, Marion found Indy crying on his bed. Although he tried to hide it, Marion saw traces of tears against his cheek. She was puzzled. Indy was never a crier. Never.

"Okay, tough guy," she said softly, settling beside him. She stroked his head. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." His answer was raw, painful.

Marion's heart ached. "Indy, what's wrong?"

Silence.

Indy reached out for her hand, and Marion gripped it tightly. "Do you know what day it is today?" he asked in a monotone voice.

Marion shook her head. "No…"

He took a deep breath. "It's my mother's death anniversary," he whispered, his voice cracking. "I know I shouldn't be crying. For crying out loud, it's been years, Marion, since she disappeared out of my life, but—"

She kissed his lips softly. "It's okay," she said gently, "to sometimes remember and cry. It's not a crime, believe me." I know how it hurts, she thought. "I'm here. You go right ahead and cry."

And maybe, Indy felt the way she felt, because he suddenly relaxed and let go.

Let go of the pain. And found peace with her.

**14. Never stop trying to impress her.**

"I'm a teacher at Marshall College."

"Uh huh."

"I've battled Nazis and retrieved the Holy Grail with my father."

"That's nice."

"I've been nearly killed but still here."

"I know. I've been with you at one of your adventures, remember?"

A pause.

"I've survived a pit of snakes."

An exasperated sigh. "Are you trying to impress me or in need of an ego boosting?" Because you don't have to, she thought. I'm already impressed with what you accomplished so far, Indy.

A pause. "Of course not."

Silence.

"I rescued a lot of people already."

**15. Give her great big hugs for no reason.**

They were walking hand in hand, their feet leaving a trail of footprints on the sand. Then suddenly, Indy gave her a huge hug.

Marion laughed. "Did I do something?" she asked.

"Nothing at all," Indy said happily.

**16. Tell her that I love you.**

"I love you."

Marion stopped in her tracks as Indiana finished speaking. Her? Him? Love? "What did you say?" she croaked.

"I love you."

"Why?"

Indy approached her and stared in her eyes. "Because I just do," he answered. "My Marion. Mine."

And he kissed her.

-

See the difference? Indy isn't perfect. But he sure delivers as a man! And that's what counts.

Love isn't perfect. A relationship has lots of trials and obstacles.

But that's love.

It is never expressed in a perfect way. It just feels perfect.

**

* * *

**

**PS. **_Aww. I like it. Hope you guys did, too! Review and rant if you like! :] Happy Valentine's Day, y'all! :]_


End file.
